


Far away but closer than you think

by Nilamjohansson



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mamacita is her own character in this, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), alternativ SMP, multiple smps, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilamjohansson/pseuds/Nilamjohansson
Summary: Tommy was at the outline of the SMP, as far as he could go before getting to the barrier.He looked back to make sure Dream did not follow him, he took a deep breath and tried to go through and the barrier let him.The feeling of being watched didn't stop even if he went so deep into the forest he didn't see the barrier anymore.A voice he recognized from a special day in exile, a day that starts happy but ends sadly made him turn to meet a mask with a haunting smile on
Relationships: Everything Platonic, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A what-if story I thought of, what if Tommy didn't run to the tundra after the exile? what if there were borders between SMP’s? What if someone else took him in?
> 
> I won't have an upload schedule, sometimes it comes close by, sometimes it might go a time between, it is because do still work and I don't always have inspiration to continue to write something  
> all chapters will be different lengths, some shorter some longer, please tell me which ones you all like more <3
> 
> I will add more characters and tags as the story continues!

Tommy was at the outline of the SMP, after jumping down from the one block tower he had run toward the barrier that surrounded the SMP he lived in

He could see the line on the ground, the barrier was invisible to the eye but it was there, most couldn't go through it. it would be like going against glass most said, but if you were able to go thru it would feel like going thru a stormy wind

He looked back to make sure Dream did not follow him, he was alone so he took a deep breath and tried to go through and the barrier let him.

he breathed out as he was on the other side and he started walking into a forest, feeling of freedom made him smile wide and get a bit of hope back up

Soon his walking turned to small jogs, he wanted to get away further, he wanted to look around and he wonders what kind of SMP this was, somehow it felt like he was being watched from the trees.

He went so far into the forest he couldn't see the barrier part behind himself anymore

he found a creek in the forest, with a small pound and a stream of water, he stopped for a moment, but the feeling of being watched didn't stop

"Well well well if it isn't the party boy" a voice he recognized from a special day in exile, a day that starts happy but ends sadly made him turn to meet a mask with a haunting smile on

"Mama..cita?" Tommy said disbelieving that she stood there, this must be her SMP, she was leaning to a tree, her mask not covering her full face and he could see her smile

She took steps closer toward him and she spoke "You look way worse than before shortcake- huh?" tears in his eyes start blurring his vision as he ran to her and hug her hard, then it bursts for him

She took her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder, it seemed like he needed it more than ever, Tommy wasn't like this before and she wondered what happened to the child that she once met

"This never happened" he sobs into her shirt

"Of course not" she rolled her eyes behind her mask and squeezed him a bit

"Even if I love a hug fest, we better be moving, this SMP is not like my brother's," she said and he let go of her rubbing his dirty face with his arm

"show the way biiitc--- uhm ma'am" saying bitch to the one looking as Dream might not be the best idea but she only laughed as she starts walking and he follows her

she knew the way out of the forest like the back of her hand and she made sure Tommy walked either after her or next to her

“it's not far now,” she says after both got over a fallen tree that was laying in their way

“Good! I wasn't worried or anything” he said looking around, these trees looked off, they were similar to the ones in the SMP he was used to but it was something he couldn't put his finger on

she laughed and soon they bouth could see the end of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get out of the forest to a city taken over by the green  
> Mamacita explains a bit of the SMP their in, but there is a lot more that Tommy needs to found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapters but two in a row woho!  
> Just to get a bit into where they are

A city was just on the line of the forest

Tommy noticed that the pathway they walked on was cracked, grass had taken over mostly.

he looked up and the buildings were high, higher than he could see. He bet they were higher than the clouds 

he looked around, getting a bit behind Mamacita who stopped from time to time waiting for him.

he looked at the buildings and the lower floors seemed to be taken over by the forest and very abandoned

"What happened here?" Tommy asked as he went up to her

It was just like she had said before this SMP was different from the other SMP he was used to.

"We live from floor 265 and up, we just start building up and more and more just like living higher, that's why we let the greens take over the bottom part" Mamacita explains

"Oh, then why were you down in the forest? where you found me" he asked as she starts walking again

"I got a notification a new player had come in without being whitelisted, I needed to check it out"

"Oh logical," he said quietly and they got to an octagon-shaped platform on the ground

"What is that?" he went up to it and touched it, it looked new and not like it belonged on the cracked pathway

"The shape or the object?" She asked chuckling 

"Both? What the fuck" he said his tone and voice started to come back to what it once was, his curiosity made her smile more

"Shape is octagon because it has eight sides, it is is an elevator platform higher up" she took a step on it and let Tommy get up on it too

The platform started to glow around them and lifted up slowly.

Ever been on a moving platform standing still? Yes Or no?

Tommy surely hasn't. He held onto Mamacita's arm as his life depended on it.

His legs shaky but he tried to stand as she did, she seemed to at least have her balance

And she chuckles at him

The platform stops at a bridge that went from one building to another

"This is floor 260 the platforms, the first one goes higher than the others, the just goes up a bit each" she say as she steps of it and he follows

"No way! I will fucking not get on another one!" he says as his legs weren't ready for a non-moving floor after being on the platform

"We could also take stairs but I live on floor 833," she said and points up

"833?!” he looks up to where she points

“No way bitch I will not walk that many stairs" he yells out

"Then platform it is," she says and starts walking to the next platform that was on the other side of the bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone that Beta’d this :P I used Grammarly for well grammar.  
> English isn't my forte and not my mother tongue and my dyslectic ass didn't make it easier to write, but I do try and want to be better <3  
> if anyone thinks I miss a tag or a trigger warning, please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get to a safe place, they have a small talk

After four platforms they just needed to go few stairs to get to Mamacitas living area, or apartment as she calls it

She opens the door with a card and a beep and a small green light tells them the door is unlocked

"Go in," she says holding the door and Tommy goes inside

"So what happened-" Tommy starts as soon the door is closed behind them

"Na, go into the shower first, you reek of...I don't even know- shower first then talk" she says handing him a pile of clothes from a closet and push him to the bathroom

"That one is warm water, this one is cold" she explains on the shower knobs before leaving him

She started doing some food as she heard the shower getting on.

Her SMP was a lot different than her brother's, first of, no blocks, second different shapes. She chuckles as she imagen Tommy seeing a ball for the first time, he would lose his mind

When he got out, he had the pajamas she gave him, she gives him a thumbs-up as they met eyes

"It fits, great! Come on let's eat I bet you are hungry" she said as she put down plats on a small table, he took a seat and she did too on the other side of the table

They eat and Tommy looks up at her

"You can tell me now if you want- I am all ears," she says calmly

"Where should I begin?"

"Anywhere, how about what happens after I left?"

Tommy took a deep breath and told her about Dream, Tubbo, Ranboo, the others that came to visit and the ones that didn't come... the true reason if his exile, and in the end...that Mexican Dream was dead

She reacted to that in a way Tommy didn't expect, she pulled her mask over her full face, her hands shaking, she wanted to scream but she didn’t … 

She slammed her fists on the table, hard so it shook

everyone has said she was like Dream When she got angry, she hated it, she didn’t want to be like him, not right now

"My...MD...fuck!" her voice raised high

"I...I am so so sorry- I am- sorry" Tommy starts blurring out

"It's not you, MD liked you, this is Dreams fault," she said trying to sound collected but she knew her voice trembled

"Mamacita?" Tommy's voice became thin, as he said her name after some time both being quiet

"Hm?" she looked up at him, he held a hand over her fist that was on the table

"Can I stay here instead of going back?" he asked, and the anger that boiled in her froze, he thought she would send him back? to that SMP? no never

"I whitelisted you when you were in the shower, I have an extra bed if you want to be here with me or if you like your own place I know some places"

“can I stay in here with you first?” 

“of course Tommy, you are always welcome in here, wait-” she stood up and went to a drawer and pulled out something and went back to the table and hand him a card, it had numbers on it

“This is a key card, with it you can come in and out of this apartment without trouble”

“Really?” he held it close to himself as he smiled at it

“Yeah, really” she ruffled his hair

“It's getting late, let's get your bed ready,” she said and went to the closet and pulled out pillows and blankets, she handed some to him and she showed an empty room.

“MD had this first before we got together, then we start shared room instead, this has been empty for so long,” she said as they made the bed and she turns on the side lamp

“you think you can sleep here?” she asked as she goes to the doorway and Tommy got under the blanket

“yeah, this is poggers, thank you, softest fucking bed ever!”

she closed the door, but not fully, just a creek was opened and we went around the apartment dimming the light or turning them off completely.

She went to her room and pulls up her chat log

_ [Mamacita to DreamXD: Tommyinnit resident of Dream SMP, moved to Mamacita SMP] _

_ [DreamXD to Mamacita: confirmed, moved resident Tommyinnit to Mamacita SMP] _

_ [Mamacita to DreamXD: thank you] _

She turned it off and looked out of her window, she touched the ring that she had on a chain around her neck and she let tears start falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day in the new SMP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay kinda decided on shorter chapters, it is something I haven't tried before but I think it fits this fic and the story I have planned for it.

In the morning, Mamacita was awake first, early mornings and late nights were her day-to-day life

She started doing some food, today was an important day, she hummed a melody softly   


“Morn” his tired voice came up behind her

“You wake up earlier than I thought, I am not done with breakfast yet,” she said as he sits down at the table

“Used to be early, mining ya know” he rubbed his eyes

“Hmmm I see, well anyway! could you sleep all right?” she gave him a glass of juice

He took a sip “yah.. just a few nightmares, nothing I am not used to,” he said and stretched his back, making his joints crack

“Nightmares?”

“Wars…and mobs...”

“Oh, well good thing you are here now, we don't really have wars”

"Y..you don't?”

“Nope- we had before yes, but now we are pretty peaceful”

“Oh, that's...how?”

“Secret” she giggled and put a finger over her mouth jokingly

After breakfast, she hands him a pile of clothes 

"Where are my other clothes?" he asked looking at the pile

"In the washer, plus you need these clothes where we are going today,"  she said with a tone of voice that was more serious than he heard before  


“Oh? what's your plan” his eyes didn't trust her when she had the tone

“I am going to take you to the academy”

“Academy? is that some sort of school shit?”

“Sort of, it is where we all are registered and yes sort of a school too, but I think you like it”

“I think I won't bitch! sitting still doing what others tell me to isn't what I want”   
“You get to learn how to drive a hoverbike, hoverboard, and fighting-”  


“Fighting!? I thought you just not even half an hour ago said you don't have wars”

“Oh, we don't have wars in here but what we do have is mobs just not like the ones you are used too”

Tommy didn’t like this, a bad clump builds up in his stomach, why didn't she just tell him what kinds of mobs there are here  


“And I want you there to get to know the laws of my SMP, so you won't be exiled here too, it will be fun”

“One day,” he says putting his foot down  


“Sure, one day- can you handle that? or is it too much?” her voice mocking him as he stares at the eyes of the mask  


“No... I can do one day”

“Good, then go change and we are leaving”

  
  


The clothes were a moss green suit with buttons going from the left shoulder down to the right hip.

On the right side of his chest, there was a place where he thought a nametag would be  


The jacket was slim fitted but it wasn't warm, he couldn't put his finger on what material it was but it was something he didn't feel before that was for sure.

He looked at himself in the mirror… somehow he got a military feeling from the sight of the suit.

He didn’t like the feeling he got, not at all… but Mamacita had been kind enough to let him stay, he wasn't...exiled...and he didn't know how this SMP was run…

“one day, I can do one day,” he said to himself and a knock was on his door

“Are you ready?” her voice asked

“Fuck! yeah, coming” he took a last glance at himself and left the room

“Looking good” come on, let's not be late”

He put the key card in his pants pocket and she held hers in hand as they left the appartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone that Beta’d this :P I used Grammarly for well grammar.  
> English isn't my forte and not my mother tongue and my dyslectic ass didn't make it easier to write, but I do try and want to be better <3  
> if anyone thinks I miss a tag or a trigger warning, please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

They get to one of the highest buildings Tommy has seen, higher than the one they just been in at least  


This one had a glass elevator, at least it wasn't one of the platforms that they first used.

As the elevator went up he could see that they went over the clouds.

“nice view right? just don't look down if you don't like high places” she said looking out over the city with him, the sun hit the buildings and turning the clouds into different colors,  he was speechless but he nods, it was an incredible view

The elevator stopped and the doors opened up to a big room with a counter where a man sat and he smiled wide, as they got closer Tommy could see he had a dark gray uniform but the design was the same  


“Morning Mamacita,” he said politely

“Reporting in, new SMP member,” she said and patted Tommy's shoulder  


“Exciting! I will send it right in” he said in a bit too happy tone for Tommys liking

“What's your name young man?” his smile was creepier than dreams mask

“Fucking Tommyinnit,” he said and Mamacita chuckled

“What a naughty mouth mister- second door to the left,” he said in his upbeat tone and Mamacita took her hand on Tommy's shoulder as they walked away

“What the fuck was he on?” they whisper to her

“Don't know, never asked” she laughed

They get to a waiting room, with chairs to the walls, Tommy took a seat while Mamacita stood,  her chat pinged and she pulled up the view of it

“Damn, okay Tommy I need to go, when whoever is in that room lets you in, just answer their questions okay, I send someone to show you around” her was annoyed, it was shown in her stance, and her voice

“Sure whatever,” he said as he leans further into the chair

“Meet you at home later,” she said and turned, she didn't walk away no she half jogged, it must be something bad happening he thought

He sat there alone for some time before the door opened, a woman walked out, she had the same green uniform as he had “Tommyinnit?” she asked looking at him, at least she didn't smile that creepy as the man had

  
“That's me,” he said standing up, she let him come inside.

It was a desk and two chairs, she took the one behind the desk and he took the one in front of it.

on the desk were two machines that he didn't recognize  


“Name: Tommyinnit, that's gonna change to Tommy Innit, easier on the paperwork” she starts as she wrote on one of the machines

“fine,” he said rolling his eyes, why would he care about paperwork?

“age?”

“16”

“species?”

“human? what could-”

“so human child, still three lives” it was like she didn't really care what he answered but three lives

“no, that's wrong,” he said out loud

she looked at him “what's wrong?”

“I don't have three lives”

“your still a child-” this time he interrupted her

“I already lost two, I got one life left”

it was a pain in her eyes, she stops press the buttons of the machine

“when?” she asked, she seemed hurt by him saying this

“the other SMP, why is that important?” he asked 

she signs and just gave him a sad stare before writing on the computer and a paper came out from another machine on the desk, she hands it to him

_**Name: Tommy Innit** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Species: human** _

_**life's: 1** _

_**study: unknown** _

_**home: unknown** _

_**status: unknown** _

_**specialty: unknown** _

“what does this mean-” he asked as there was a knock on the door and it opened up, another guy comes in, he was half-covered in green slime

“I am here to take Tommy for a tour,” he said

“Alright, Tommy, you are going to get a name tag and a life chart in a short time. keep the file I just gave you”

“yeah yeah whatever,” he says as he goes out with the other boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone that Beta’d this :P I used Grammarly for well grammar.  
> English isn't my forte and not my mother tongue and my dyslectic ass didn't make it easier to write, but I do try and want to be better <3  
> if anyone thinks I miss a tag or a trigger warning, please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie enters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and comments! I am happy so many of you like this one <3

“Names Charlie, Charlie Slimecicle,” the half slime boy said as they walk to the elevator

“Tommy Innit, why is there everyone here is fucking crazy? or act crazy?” he asked nodding his head towards the smiling man by the counter  


“oh boy, you met Albert in the front I guess? yeah he is weird not gonna lie'' he said laughing

The doors to the elevator closed

“I bet you got a lot of questions nobody is answering,” Charlie said with a smirk

“you have no fucking idea like they just give me bits! I need the full story the fuck”

“I get that, so! first thing first, we gonna get you a helmet, since we live high up we need helmets to keep our oxygen levels good” he starts and shows the helmet he had in his inventory and Tommy gets to try it out

“you won't need it inside, but if we go outside it is great to always have it in your inventory- you know what an inventory is right?” he asked

“of course I know what an inventory is- fuck mines empty it is too sad to look at” Tommy swore as he sees the empty slots of his inventory

charlie started to laugh loudly at that

“oh man you are a fiery one” he wiped away a tear of laughter

“so helmet first, then we gonna go for a flight”

“flight? in one of the hover things?”

“yes! we gonna see if you rather want a hoverbike or hoverboard”

Charlie, as Tommy learned, was a pretty chill person, he would have fit right in with the others in Dream's SMP he thought, his mind wandered back to the others, how no one of them had come to his- no he wasn't there. He was somewhere new now, he should really stop thinking of the others but it was harder than he thought  


Getting the helmet was the easiest part, then Charlie took Tommy to the workshop where they had the hoverboards and hoverbikes

Charlie showed the hoverboard first, it looked like the platform just more rectangular shape than the octagon one he first had been on. Tommy wasn't so keen on it as he remembers his noodle legs after the first time

“let's show you the hoverbike then!” charlie had stars in his eyes

“They are my favorites too,” he said and Tommy couldn't believe his eyes, it was like nothing he has ever seen before

“can we?” he asked as charlie already got up on one and ut on his helmet

“sure! just get up like how I did-” Tommy did it “-great! now put on your helmet” he did and on the front glass on the helmet came up some text

**_Greetings, you are now on HB 573, oxygen level is steady_ **

**_hands-on handles at all time, drive safe_ **

He looks over at Charlie who nods at him

“hold the handles and the helmet will guide you, any questions you and me are connected by our helmets so we can talk to each other, see it as a headset” charlie's voice say almost as if he was right by his ear and not on another bike

“poggers,” he says with a wicked smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone thinks I missed a trigger warning or a tag, please let me know :)  
> Stay safe everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone that Beta’d this :P I used Grammarly for well grammar.  
> English isn't my forte and not my mother tongue and my dyslectic ass didn't make it easier to write, but I do try and want to be better <3
> 
> if anyone thinks I miss a tag or a trigger warning, please tell me!


End file.
